healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese, Onion and Potato Stuffed Artichoke Hearts
Prep Time: Cook Time: Yields: Serves 4 Description This challenging stuffed artichoke in puff pastry recipe is worth the effort to impress your dinner guests. Serve with homemade chilli jam. Ingredients * For the tart: * 500g Yukon Gold potatoes, for the mash * 200g Anya potatoes, washed * 15g unsalted butter * 1 large white onion, peeled and chopped * 1 clove garlic, peeled and chopped * 350g hard cheese * 150g full fat cream cheese * 800g all butter puff pastry * 4 globe artichokes, prepped and cooked * 8 large spinach leaves, washed, blanched in boiling salt water, refreshed and dried flat on a tea towel * 2 medium egg yolks, mixed with a little salt for a wash * Flaked sea salt * For the chilli jam: * 4 chillies (the larger, less hot ones) – weighing at least 80g prepped weight * 2 pieces of peeled fresh root ginger – 80g minimum un-prepped weight * 6 cloves of garlic (germ removed) * Tin of chopped tomatoes * 40ml Thai fish sauce * 3 whole star anise * 350g caster sugar * 150ml red wine vinegar Directions 1. Peel the Yukon Gold potatoes, cut into even pieces and boil. 2. Drain well and mash. Season with salt, pepper and nutmeg. 3. Place the washed Anya potatoes in cold salted water and bring to the boil. 4. When cooked, drain, and when cool enough to hold, peel off the skins and chop into 1½ cm pieces. 5. Whilst the potatoes are cooking, melt the butter in a pan and add the onion and the garlic. Cook gently and allow to colour slightly but don’t burn. 6. Cut the hard cheese into 1 cm cubes. 7. Mix all the above together with enough of the cream cheese to bind (do not over mix and break everything up). 8. Roll the pastry out to an even ½ cm thickness. Trim the pastry into discs that are 3 cm wider than the diameter of the artichokes and score, then set aside in the fridge. 9. Place the cheese and potato filling, neatly domed in the artichoke heart, cover with a leaf or two of the prepared spinach, trim off the excess and cover this with the scored, chilled pastry. Seal, and trim away any excess pastry, then egg wash completely and put on to baking parchment. Sprinkle with a little sea salt. 10. Bake in a pre-heated oven at 200°C for 8 minutes, until the pastry sets, then lower the oven temperature to 160°C and continue cooking until the pastry is cooked through. This should take about 18-20 minutes. 11. Allow the stuffed artichoke to rest before cutting and serving with the tomato chilli jam. For the chilli jam: 12. Remove the green stalks, halve and de-seed 3 of the chillies. 13. Remove just the stalk from the fourth chilli and roughly chop all the prepped chillies. 14. Peel the ginger pieces, roughly chop with the garlic and add to the chillies. 15. Leave the seeds and skin on the tomatoes and roughly chop. 16. Add the tomatoes to the other prepared ingredients along with the fish sauce, star anise, sugar and red wine vinegar and blitz together in a liquidiser. 17. Place the mixture in a non-reactive saucepan, add the star anise and bring to a brisk boil, skimming any white foam off the top. 18. Reduce the heat to a gentle simmer and stir from time to time to prevent it catching and burning. 19. When the jam has reached a nice rich red colour and a thick consistency (after about 40-50 minutes) remove from the heat, discard the star anise and cool. Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes